Honor of Loyalty
by Daspence
Summary: A wolf is captured by scientist and experimented on with a alien resource known as mutagen, the wolf later escapes and comes in conflict with the teenage mutant ninja turtles. He will have many struggles in the city of New York as he fights to survive alone. If you have read my other stories yes this is the new Siv, he is different because I want him to be a stand alone character.
1. Capture

The moose fell, defeated. A pack of six wolves moved closer in on it. One of them, the lead huntress, went in for the final bite to finish of the moose. She brought her jaws down on its throat. Ripping it open and backing up to let the blood spill onto the snowy ground. It was still early spring and the snow had yet to melt. The wolves waited impatiently as the moose made its last breath before closing its eyes never to open them again. The hunt group would come home heroes with their prize. There was enough meat on the moose to feed the pack for the next week.

The wolves began to search for a place to grab the moose so that they could drag it closer the the den, suddenly a bear rushed out from the trees and sent the nearest wolf flying. The body of the wolf smacked into a tree and went limp. The bear stood on its hind legs and let out a fierce roar. The two nearest wolves charged at the bear and nipped at its ankles. They bounced in and out to avoid any counter attacks from the bear. The bear swung and got lucky. He hit one of the wolves and sent her bleeding body hurtling into the other one knocking them both out. One of the remaining three wolves made a desperate attempt to attack the bear. He jumped at the bear, but the bear just hit him out of the air straight into the ground.

The last two wolves tried one last desperate maneuver. One of the two with its grey coat rushed around to the back of the bear, well the other, the all white lead huntress slowing approached the bear snarling at him. With the bears attention focused on the white wolf in front of it, the grey wolf jumped onto the bears back and bit hard into its flesh. The bear let out a roar of pain. It swung its arm behind itself trying to knock the leeched on wolf of his back. He left himself completely exposed to the white wolf. The white wolf jumped and rocketed herself at the bears throat. She managed to get a hold on the throat and used all of her remaining strength to rip it apart. She was completely drenched in blood. Her white coat turning a crimson color. The bear fell forward and the huntress just managed to get out of its way as it collapsed. The two wolves stood victorious over the fallen animal.

The huntress let out a slight whimper and looked back at her hind leg to see something sticking out of it. The grey wolf rushed over to her. She collapsed right in front of him. The wolf sniffed her now limp body. Then let out a whimper himself when something hit him. He look at his leg to see a similar object sticking out of him. Then he turned when he heard laughter and congratulations going around. A group of humans then approached the pair. The wolf stared at them through his blurring vision, and managed to release a weak growl before collapsing to the ground. The people laughed amused at the futile attempt by the wolf to intimidate them. Everything went black for the grey wolf.


	2. Awakening

The grey wolf gradually regained consciousness. He felt cold metal under him. The wolf opened his eyes slowly and he began to take in his surroundings, he was in a metal cage. Everything outside the cage was the same color, everything was blue. The strange devices on the shelves were blue, the wall was painted blue and even the lights were tinted blue. The wolf also felt different, he looked down at himself, he body was different. It appeared almost elongated, he still had the same fur coat but he body was turned into something more like one of the humans that he saw before everything went dark. The wolf then panicked a little more. _Where is everyone else, are they ok?_

Someone entered the room. They walked over to the cage and looked in. The wolf let out low growl and glared at the intruder. The person pulled out a radio and talked into it. "Sivad has regained consciousness."

The wolf almost jumped out of his skin when the radio spoke back. "Ok I'll be right down." The intruder left the room without saying another word.

A little later a woman in a lab coat walked in. She was caring a clip board and was writing something down as she entered. "So, Siv, you went through quit a traumatic experiment. Can you tell me how you are feeling." The lady watched the stone face of the wolf for any signs of understanding of what she said. The wolf himself was surprised that he was able to comprehend some of what she said. "Your probably just scared and confused." Someone came in behind the woman with a plate, and the wolf could smell the food that was on it. He just barely held back the saliva, he hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. The scientist took the plate and placed it under the bars into the cage. The wolf just eyed it suspiciously. "We didn't do anything to it." The scientist just wanted to see him eat. The wolf just sat up and stared at the scientist. "Please eat it. I don't want you to starve." The wolf didn't move. The scientist stood up defeated and walked out of the room.

The next day when she came in the steak was gone. A similar event ensued for about another month. Having enough of it, the scientist just ranted. "You are obviously eating the food and you know nothing is wrong with it. The only explanation for what you are doing is that you find it fun to irritate me, because you know it irritates me when you refuse to eat."

The wolf let out a light laugh and nodded to her, the scientist stormed out of the room angrier than when she entered. She stopped herself just outside the door. _He responded to me, he knows what I said. It worked the experiment worked._ She turned on her heels and walked right back into the room. "You can understand what I'm saying can't you."

"No." The wolf gave her a smile. She almost looked disappointed than she released how stupid she was being.

"You just talked, it took a month, but you finally said something." She rushed out of the room, and for the first time since she started she felt like she was actually going to succeed at the task she was given.


	3. Escape

Siv spent several years in the blue room, the scientist that came in everyday was pretty much the only person he ever saw. The third year was coming to an end, Siv could speak two different languages fluently. He never could understand why the humans used so many different languages, it just seemed like an unnecessary block to getting things done. During the years Siv had master control over his no body quite well. He could only wonder how much longer who ever the scientist worked for planed to keep him here.

The scientist entered the room, Siv was no longer in his cage, because they had decided he wasn't going to hurt anyone. "So you are finally leaving today." The scientist tried to give him a weak smile. "You will need this, the people wont understand you so it is best that they don't know you exist." She handed Siv some cloths. He didn't pay attention to them and kept his focus on the scientist. She seamed both upset and hopeful at the same time. "Well you will be leaving in about five minutes. You might want to get ready." She nodded down to what she had given him. "Bye, Siv." She turned and walked out the door.

Siv put on the cloths and waited for the people to come get him. Four armed men entered the room. "Let's go." One of them ordered Siv. Siv followed without say a word. All of the men walked with nervous strides. They brought him to a large fill with armored vehicles and they ordered him to get in the back seat of one. Siv did what he was told. The men got in the car with him and they drove to another building. Once they got to the building Siv was taken to a corner room that was also completely blue. _Does this lab color coat everything_?

"So, I am told they call you Siv. Is that correct?" A man who wore a lab coat asked him. Siv nodded. "Well, Siv this is just going to be a miner operation, we will be injecting you with an experimental formula that will enhance some of your senses. Are you ready?" Siv shrugged how would he know if he was ready.

The man told him to lay back on the table, and he injected him with a syringe. "All over that wasn't that bad right?"

A grimace of pain went across Siv's face. His head felt like it was going to explode. A sudden rush of information entered his head, the pain overwhelmed Siv and he blacked out.

Siv woke up, his room's lights were all turned off, he heard a panicked scream fro the neighboring room. Then people started shouting, gun fire followed just seconds after that. An explosion came from the other side of the wall next to him, destroying the wall and almost crushing Siv. Siv jumped of the table and looked around him. He could see or smell anything. The roof began to collapse above him. SIv looked around in a panic, he spotted his only hope of escape. Siv jumped through a shattered window and found himself in an alley neighboring the build. The room he was in collapsed behind him. Siv knew only one thing, he had to get out of there. He rushed up the neighboring buildings fire escape and got onto the roof. From there he jumped from roof to roof until he felt that he was far enough away. Siv stopped there and settled down in the alley next to the roof he stopped on. His adrenaline decided, and Siv found himself exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, unsure of what would happen in the morning.

 **Hi guys tell me what you think of the character so far I am not that good a a writer and I am sorry if the story seemed rushed I just wanted to get Siv out on his own quickly so the real story could start.**


	4. Turtles in the Alley

For Three days Siv lived in the alley. He kept his hood on and no one ever gave him a second look. It was not the best place to live but there was enough thrown out food in the dumpsters and cover for if it was ever to rain. He would sleep in one of the unused dumpsters. This night Siv was startled awake when something slammed into his dumpster knocking it over. "Don't hurt me." A man cried from the other side of the dumpster. _Great, a stick up. Well this is my alley so the robbers need to get lost._ Siv peaked around the corner he saw to large men standing over a skinny kid with purple tattoos.

"Leave that kid alone." Siv snarled from the safety of the shadows in the alley.

"Ya, who is gonna make me." The shorter one walked towards Siv, he stride showed nothing but confidence.

"You are to eager for a fight, hothead." Siv tried to intimidate the man off. He also noticed the other man just watch this exchange of words curiously.

"I am not hotheaded!" The short one jumped head first at Siv with his weapons drawn.

Siv made a quick sidestep, letting the aggressor fly past him and slam into the wall. The man stumbled back slightly dazed and confused. Siv placed a hard blow to his gut and followed up with a second punch to the face. The person was sent flying back to his partner. "You know, I think I left out cocky and stupid." Siv walked out of the shadows finally getting a good look at his opponents. They were first off, green. They wore shells and had masks on there faces. He looked to the one who was still standing. "What are you?"

"What you have never seen a turtle before?" The short one jumped back to his feet.

"I have eaten them, but I can't say I have seen one this tall before, or walking on there hind legs, not that I mention it I don't think they spoke english either." The short turtle lunged at Siv. Siv side stepped out of the way. He brought a claw down on the turtles arm cutting into his skin. Blood dripped onto Siv's fur. The turtle just grunted at the pain. "You are quite resilient, or maybe just stubborn." Siv again pushed at the turtle's temper. The turtle rushed him for a third time, Siv nimbly avoided the the blades the turtle wielded. He then brought his knee up and smashed it into the turtles face. The turtle fell onto his back. "Three strikes your outta here." He had never thought fight as fun until now, this was far to entertaining.

The other turtle now approached it drew out two actual swords. "Now that is just cheating." Siv growled at the range of the weapons. The turtle attacked. He constantly was striking with at least on of his swords but never gave an opening to Siv to make a counter move. He was disciplined and, before Siv knew it, he had Siv pinned against the wall.

Siv looked over to where the kid he was trying to rescue was. He laughed as he saw the kid run from the alley. "All man, you let him get away." Siv teased the turtle. The turtle glanced back, Siv had an opening. He kicked the turtle in the gut and tried to punch him in the face. The turtle caught his wrist and then followed up with a punch to Siv's face. Siv stumbled back, he tasted blood in his mouth. His hood was also knocked off, the turtle looked at him surprised. "Your a mutant." Siv just gave him a toothy smile and bolted up the nearest fire escape.


	5. Sewer hideout

Siv stopped once he reached the rooftop. He looked back down to see if he was pursued. The turtle hadn't followed he had instead turned and was helping his companion up. "Raph, sensei told you that you need to control your anger."

"Your let him get away?" The one called Raph ignored the comment.

"He was a mutant and I would rather not rush after a mutant I don't know the capabilities of, he took you out without a problem." That got a snarl out of Raph.

"He was faster than he looked." Raph clenched his fist. "Just give me a rematch and I'll show you."

"Let's just get back and ask if anyone else has seen him before." The turtle opened a man hole and jumped into the sewer. Raph followed him grumbling as he went.

Not long after Raph disappeared into the sewer Siv landed back into the alley. He looked down into the sewer. Siv wanted to know more about these turtles, how big of a threat they would be if they hunted him down specifically. Siv jumped into the sewer landing silently on the brick floor. He then followed after the scent of the turtles.

After a travel through random sewer tunnels Siv got to an place that was quite open part. A wall of pizza boxes cut off his view but Siv could distinctly hear the same turtles talking with another voice.

"Yea you should have been there Donnie, Raph got his shell handed to him."

"I could have taken him, I was just taken by surprise."

"So, your telling me there is another mutant running around the streets that the only information we have on is that he is a K9, that is smart enough to exploit Raph's weaknesses in a fight." The third voice sound a weird mix of anger and exhaustion had taken over his body.

"I already told you, I fight better when I'm angry."

"No, you fight stupidly reckless when your angry."

"I'll show you." Siv heard scuffling from the other side of the box wall. Siv grinned a little, he highly doubted that those two could stop fighting long enough to organize a search for him. Siv turned to leave. Siv froze, standing directly in front of him with a very similar expression on his face was a fourth turtle. Siv's eyes darted for an exit. The turtle was standing in the only one.

"Who are you?" Was there any chance Siv could keep this turtle from alerting the others.

"I'm one of Raph's friends." Siv said the first thing that came to mind.

"Really, He hasn't told me about you yet." The turtle relaxed but curiosity filled his eyes. _Witch is worse suspicion or curiousness._

"Yea, uh we've been hanging for a month or two now. He really didn't tell you about me." _Please buy this just please._

"Yea, Raph doesn't like me that much, probably thought I would chase you off or make him look bad some other way. Well, I just got pizza, do you you want to come eat with us?" The turtles eyes looked so hopeful, they had a childlike innocents to them. They were almost to innocent.

"I would love to but I really need to get going and get back to my place before sunrise." _This is way to easy._

"Maybe next time." The turtle walked paced him giving him a little smile and wave before disappearing behind the wall. "Hey Raph, how come you never told me about your wolf friend."

"My what!" Siv rushed back into the sewer system.


	6. Beaten

Siv bolted down a sewer tunnel looking for the nearest manhole. He could hear his pursuers gaining on him, they new the sewer better than him. Siv needed to get topside if he had any hope in escaping. He spotted a manhole ladder and climbed up it as fast as he could. He forced open the cover with his head trying to save as much time as possible. He jumped out of the sewer following the manhole cover, Siv landed on all fours in an alley. He was about to make a run for the streets but two humans stood between him and the road. They both look astonished at the large wolf that had just landed in front of them.

"What in the world are you?" One of them asked looking Siv over.

Before could say anything back Raph came shooting out of the sewer and landed directly behind Siv. "Get back her you mutt!" Siv turned quickly to face Raph on all fours, he let out a deep throated growl and began to approach the turtle. Raph let a smile take over her face. "Oh this will be fun." He pulled out his sais. Siv jumped at turtle only to be hit to the ground by a hockey stick. Siv looked back to see his new opponent, one of the humans from the alley had come to the aid of the turtle.

"So you mind introducing me to your new buddy, Raph." The human let out a laugh as Siv backed himself into a wall. The other turtles then landed behind Raph completely eliminating any chance for Siv to escape. Siv's tail went between his legs as he realized how bad his position actually was.

"Surrender fiend." The turtle that Siv had fought with earlier pointed a katana at him.

"You make yourself sound so stupid." Raph shook his head at Leo. Raph looked back at the Siv just intake to see him before Siv pinned him to the ground.

"Step towards me and I kill him." Siv was getting desperate. He didn't know what to expect from the turtles. Siv gave a slight growl as they turned to face him.

"It can talk!" The second human, a girl came over to where the others stood.

Raph used Siv's change in focus to the girl to his advantage. He placed a kick into Siv's ribs, and then shoved him off. Siv let out a yelp of pain as he flew into the wall of the nearby building. When he landed he tried to stand back up but collapsed the minute he put wait on his feet. Siv chest ached, every time he took a breath a sharp pain hit him. The turtle must have broken one his ribs. Siv tried one last desperate attempt to stand. He got to his feet and stood for a less than a minute before his legs gave out from below him.

The turtle cautiously approached Siv, he was very visibly struggling to breath. Siv looked at the turtles one last time before resting his head on the cold stone of the concrete below him. He couldn't move, there was no escape for him. He really didn't have anything to live for anyway. Siv closed his eyes. He waited for the expected pain from one of them finally deciding to take him out of his misery. Even if they showed mercy to him, Siv new that if he couldn't even find the strength to stand there was no way that he could get food or water for his own survival.

Siv just wondered what the turtles are going to decide to do. He could here them bickering over him. He felt the presence of one of them come closer to him. Maybe they had finally decided to finish him of. He tensed as the one who approached crouched down next to him. All of the fur on Siv's back stood on edge as the turtle put his hand down on Siv's back. The turtle stroked Siv's fur. _What the hell._

"Guy's he is so soft." The turtle announced gleefully as he stroked Siv a second time.

"Mikey, get away from that thing! It's dangerous." One of the other turtles pulled Mikey away. "It could have bitten off your hand."


	7. Can we keep him

"Are you going to finish me off or not?" Siv sat up and barred his teeth at Mikey. Mikey jumped back and pulled his nunchucks out. Siv had startled him. Siv grinned a little at the thought of being intimidating even well he was unable to stand, or really breath at all. Siv coughed up blood. "I am going to die anyways." he studied the blood and noted how raspy his voice was getting. _This went terribly wrong_.

One of the other turtles, the one wearing purple, walked over to Siv. "Well, I don't think a broken rib is a necessarily fatal wound. You just need to get medical assistance."

"So are you supposed to be the funny one." Siv glared at the purple clad turtle. He started a growl but stopped when pain shot up his chest.

"No that's me." Mikey stepped forward again, no longer cowering behind his nunchucks. Siv ignored the remark, the turtle had already proven his stupidity. He instead focused his gaze who were still quietly discussing what to do.

"Hey hothead, whats wrong with you? Your just fine beating up some random guy but you can't put an injured enemy out of his misery. Or are you just enjoying watching me die. I can't see your face but that last one doesn't match your character. You want to kill me. What are you waiting, permission?" Raph turned to face Siv. He started to stomp toward him sia drawn.

"I'll show you. Mutt!" He stopped as the last turtle grabbed.

"Raphael, we are not going to injure him further, it is unnecessary and Splinter would not approve of it." _Every pack had its alpha and it is almost never the hothead._

Siv smiled at Raph. "So whats the plan boss turtle. Let me go."

"He knows about the lair, we can't just let him go he would tell someone." The purple turtle spoke up. _Why, just why did you have to remind him._

"I can't even walk how am I going to tell anyone. Now that I think about it, Mikey i'll take you invitation for pizza."

"Mikey, you did what!" Raph just about attacked his fellow turtle right then.

"Hey hothead, focus, we were discussing the terms of my surrender. Killing me is not an option for boss turtle and there is no one to ransom me to if you wanted money."

"We are not criminals." The last turtle seemed angered at the suggestion of ransom.

"Uh huh. So the options on let me starve to death or take me prisoner. Great."

"If he really is being honest about the lack of allies or associates they he will most likely die if we leave him." The purple turtle confirmed what Siv already new. _First useful thing you have said so far._

"So we have to take him back to the lair? You can't be serious." Raph whined.

"Yea and for your bad attitude you get to carry him." The last turtle had joy in the words he said.

"Yea I am going to show you all of my comics and… We could have a fifth player in maze of mutants." Mikey appeared to be over joyed by his leaders discussion.

"Maze of mutants?"

"You have never played it before?" Mikey look genuinely astonished at the possibility. "Its ok, I'll teach you." He put his hand around his mouth and in a raspy voice he told Siv. "Raph cheats though, so he kinda ruins it sometimes."

"I do not!" Raph growled as Mikey coward behind Siv.

_ **Sorry guys I am really struggling with time, I get home at nine o'clock now with school starting and being on two different after school activities that take away the rest of it, I am also managing schooling to learn animation as well as a youtube channel, and a deviant art page. so ya sorry if these stories aren't getting updated when they should.**


	8. Sorry

**Ugh you're going to hate me for this but I am debating on completely starting this from scratch for two reasons, 1 I haven't had time to maintain this story, two the actual character Siv is based on has a way I can put him into tmnt without recreating him, which would mean completely scrapping this project or if you really want me to I can keep writing this one along with it but I am really struggling with this mock character, also with the way I would put him into tmnt I could also put him into other things like marvel, dc, well pretty much most any other show, with little to no struggle or push from either him as a character or the show. Please tell me what you want to see from me and know that until someone tells me they would like it otherwise I am canceling all things with mock Siv besides Ancient Enemies though it sounds like my partner may be dropping that one as well so it will probably be dropped, but in other news I will try to start typing his tmnt story tonight and hoply have chapter one done by tomorrow.**


End file.
